Y si fuera Neville?
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Según la profesía Harry tiene el poder de derrotar a Voldemort, pero también dice que debe matarlo o morir en el intento. Harry tiene miedo a lo que se avecina, pero... que si en vez de Harry fuese Neville el marcado como igual de Voldemort?


Este es mi primer fic, me he contagiado un poco de esto de escribir ya que me he vuelto adicta a fanfiction jaja.

Ojalá les guste, esto lo escribí estando un poco aburrida de tanto estudiar y en un break lo escribí, lo subo sin editar, para que me digan que tal está y quién sabe quizás me animo a seguir escribiendo fic's.

La historia va sobre la Profecía y un sueño que tuvo Harry; espero les guste xaoo

* * *

Acababa de salir de la oficina del director y se dirigió rápidamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, necesitaba descansar y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que dejaran el Dpto. de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

El Director le había hablado sobre el contenido de la Profecía y él ahora se sentía molesto con Voldemort por haberlo escogido a él y no a Neville para cumplir la dichosa predicción. Trató de no pensar más en eso, porque no le deseaba a nadie lo que a él le había tocado vivir, a nadie le deseaba tanto sufrimiento. Además ahora estaba más tranquilo porque ya todos sabían que era cierto que Voldemort estaba de regreso, muchos de los aurores y hasta el mismo Ministro de Magia lo podían comprobar ya que lo habían visto en batalla con Dumbledore; ya no lo podían tratar de mentiroso, aún así, Harry tenía miedo, pena y mucha rabia por la muerte de Sirius, su padrino, y se sentía culpable de su muerte, todo había sido una trampa de quién se hace llamar "Señor Tenebroso" y él había caído, que tonto fue, pero ya nada podía hacer para traerlo de vuelta, pero se dijo a sí mismo que cuando tuviera la oportunidad se vengaría de Bellatrix Lestrange por asesinar a Sirius y hacer que este cayera tras el "velo".

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, esta estaba vacía, él esperaba encontrar en ella a sus amigos, pero recordó que estos estaban en la enfermería, se culpó a sí mismo (por enésima vez en la noche) por el estado en que sus amigos quedaron, casi mueren en aquella batalla y nada habían logrado con ir ahí.

Cuando llegó a su cama, cerró las cortinas y se tumbó quedándose dormido inmediatamente dormido, debido al cansancio que todo lo ocurrido aquella noche le daba.

* * *

¡NO! ¡A él no!, mátame a mí, pero no a él no- gritaba una mujer.

¡Que tonta eres! Únete a mí y perdonaré tu vida, pero entrégame al niño.- Un hombre de voz fría y siseante hablaba ahora.

¡No, no lo haré!, pero no lo mates a él, mat…- los ruegos de la mujer fueron interrumpidos por una luz verde que iluminó la habitación y dejó todo en silencio, salvo por el llanto de un bebé en algún rincón del dormitorio.

Otro rayo de luz verde inundó la habitación y una explosión destruyó parte de la casa. El hombre que antes había estado ahí había desaparecido, sólo quedaba un pequeño niño de ojos café, cabello marrón y una herida en la frente en forma de rayo, producto de la maldición que acaba de recibir y que misteriosamente no mató al bebé sino a su ejecutor.

Luego se vio a sí mismo recibiendo la tan ansiada carta de Hogwarts, el mejor Colegio de Magia y Hechicería del Mundo, y corrió a contárselo a su abuela, con la que vivía tras la muerte de sus padres.

Cuando llegó el día de partir a Hogwarts, Neville estaba muy nervioso, siempre había sido un chico tímido y no tenía muchos amigos, ya que había sido educado en casa y su abuela no lo dejaba salir solo; estaba decidido a hacer amigos y por eso soltó a su Mascota Trevor y fingió que la había extraviado para así conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, fue así como conoció a Hermione Granger que lo ayudó a recorrer el tren en busca de la "perdida" rana, así mismo fue como conoció a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley que se despedían de sus respectivos padres a través de las ventanas del Expresso. Los nuevos amigos compartieron un vagón durante el viaje y disfrutaron contándose sus vidas, aunque ya todos sabían la verdad sobre Neville, menos él mismo.

A Neville nunca le ocultaron la verdad de sobre la muerte de sus padres, siempre supo que un mago tenebroso había matado a los dos aurores, pero su abuela jamás le contó que gracias a él, que en ese entonces era sólo un bebé, ese mago ya no existía y que el mundo mágico llevaba ya bastantes años en tranquilidad. Le ocultaron la verdad para que creciera como un niño normal, para que no se sintiera mejor o peor que otros; pero en el recorrido hacia el colegio notó como muchos alumnos lo observaban y comentaban cosas sobre él y su particular cicatriz. Fueron sus nuevos amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes le explicaron el porqué de las miradas y él solo atinó a sorprenderse y tratar de buscar una explicación al porqué su abuela le había ocultado la verdad, pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella y preguntar los motivos de porqué le ocultaron parte de la verdad; por ahora sólo quería seguir siendo un chico normal y disfrutar de sus nuevos amigos y de su primer año de Colegio.

Pero su primer año se afectado por el tenebroso mago que asesinó a sus padres, ya que no estaba del todo acabado y trató de regresar por medio de la Piedra Filosofal, pero Neville, con la ayuda de sus amigos, impidió que Voldemort concretara sus planes de regreso. Y así pasaron los años, en cada nuevo curso, Neville debía pasar por renovados intentos del "Señor Oscuro" y de sus secuaces para retomar el poder y en 4º año, Voldemort logró sus objetivos y consiguió recuperar su cuerpo, lo que le permitió recuperar gran parte de sus poderes; la amenaza al mundo mágico había vuelto y todos tenían puesta la fe en un joven de 14 años para que derrotara nuevamente a Voldemort, pero él era sólo un niño que no sabía que hacer para derrotar nuevamente al asesino de sus padres, ya que nunca supo como logró derrotarlo la primera vez.

Con el retorno de "Ya sabes quien", comenzaron los ataques, en uno de estos Neville perdió lo único que le quedaba de familia, su abuela y fue a vivir con los Potter, sus padrinos; por un tiempo todo iba muy bien, hasta que un nuevo ataque acabó con sus padrinos y con otros miembros de la "Orden del Fénix", él, Neville, se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de Harry, pero este le animaba a seguir luchando, ya que ahora también era su batalla para vengar la muerte de sus padres.

A fines de 5º año conoció el secreto de la profecía, no sabía que hacer, sabía que Voldemort lo había escogido como su igual y que uno de los dos debía matar al otro para continuar viviendo, ambos no cabían en este mundo, decidió ocultar la verdad de la profecía a Harry, no quería que este se enterara que él pudo ser el elegido, ya mucho tenía su amigo con la muerte de sus padres como para cargar con otro peso más en su corazón.

La batalla final llegó, las bajas en la Orden del fénix, en el ED y en el Ministerio eran muchas, las esperanzas de una victoria de la luz frente a la oscuridad se veía lejana. Al amanecer del tercer día de batalla, se pudo ver el resultado final, un cuerpo yacía inerte sobre la tumba del fallecido director, Albus Dumbledore; el cuerpo llevaba la túnica del colegio y tenía la fría mirada dirigida a un punto en el oscuro cielo, la Marca Tenebrosa relucía más temible que nunca, la única esperanza del reino mágico había sucumbido bajo el poder del mal. Lord Voldemort había vencido a sus adversarios y sembraba el pánico en el mundo mágico y muggle, acabando con todo aquel que chocara con sus ideales.

* * *

Harry despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso, se levantó presuroso y corrió a toda velocidad a la enfermería, sus amigos dormían relajadamente, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar los ronquidos de Neville y comprobar que éste estaba vivo, sus amigos todavía lo acompañaban. Se sentó en una cama y descansó tranquilo, todo había sido una pesadilla, las esperanzas del mundo mágico aún vivían y él no iba a permitir que le miedo lo llevara a una derrota; lucharía hasta el final, lo haría por sus padres, por Sirius y por todos los que creían en él, sobre todo lo haría por Neville, porque no deseaba que el peso de la profecía cayera sobre su amigo, quien había sufrido tanto como él por culpa de Voldemort, y mientras se daba fuerzas a sí mismo para seguir luchando, se durmió.

FIN

* * *

N/A:

Espero les haya gustado el fic.

Quiero dejar bien en claro que no tengo nada contra Neville, estoy segura que si él fuese el elegido y no Harry, sería capaz de vencer, seguramente tendría los mismos miedos de Harry, pero por algo es un Gryffindor o no?. Si en este fic, Neville no logra vencer a Voldemort, es porque es un sueño, más bien pesadilla, de Harry. En esta pesadilla se ven reflejados los miedos de Harry, miedo a vencer, a cumplir con lo que todos esperan de él. también gracias a este sueño se da cuenta de lo importante que es que él cumpla con su misón de derrotar a Voldemort y de que no importa quién sea el Elegido, al final una guerra nos afecta a todos. Espero queden claros mis puntos, esto lo digo sólo como respuesta al review que hay.

Un beso

Bye

JaNnYtA


End file.
